Falling in Love
by Ladyintime
Summary: She was just a normal girl. Well, as normal as a girl could get while being raised in a family full of Devil hunters. She expected to get out of the family tradition of killing demons, she never expected to fall in love with one. Sparda/Eva
1. For the thrill of the Kill

A/N: Guess who's back! I've been cultivating this story for a while now and this is a couple I've never dreamed of writing about but I figured, why not? Please be kind. Also, I've started writing Don't leave me again. It's coming along slowly but at least it's moving again. please look forward to its comeback.

Warnings: The story line is changing a little but the end result is going to be the same. Just bare with me.

Pairing: Sparda/Eva

Rating: T for now

Chapter 1: For the thrill of the Kill.

She looked down at the creature rummaging through the trash. She couldn't tell what it was looking for but she didn't really care. Her mission was to kill the demon so that's what she intending to do.

Eva stepped away from the ledge and clicked a brand new clip into her gun. She stood on top of a skyscraper, 16 stories, one of the tallest in the area. Or so she heard, she wasn't from this part of town, her neighborhood was nicer.

Moving back to lean over the edge she searched for the creature before taking aim. She didn't expect to actually kill the demon in one shot but she hoped to do enough damage to slow it down. Placing her hand on the trigger, she pulled. She watched the bullet gain speed as it traveled down the length of the building, Eva silently prayed it met its mark.

Jackpot.

Excitement flooded through her veins at the accomplishment but she retained it. If the demon was still mobile she didn't want it to see her. Her father had taken away her own guns as punishment for going on an "unauthorized" mission so she was left with a pitiful excuse for a gun. It was nothing like her own so she would probably be forced to use a sword she hated to use. It was her mother's sword. The same one that eventually killed her.

Eva shook her head at her mother's memory and focused back on the creature who was no longer crying out in pain but growling in anger. She watched as the beast looked around for its assailant. Eva snickered at the sight, it looked like a lost animal. The demon froze, it must have heard her snicker. Demon hearing always ruins all of her fun. Her eyes remained glued to the demon before its head snapped up, its eyes meeting hers.

Eva flinched at the terrorizing growl the creature made before heading to the building she was standing on top of. As quickly as the injured creature could move the creature dug its claws into the building to climb up the side.

Once the creature reached the fourth story its appearance became more defined. It was big, black, and had slimy skin. Its stench was strong enough that it caused her head to ache and her stomach to churn. Eva hated slimy creatures with a passion. If its slime got onto you it was a bitch to get off.

She quickly climbed on top of the ledge and repositioned her handgun. She had a total of 6 bullets left in the contraption so she would have to make these last. Taking aim at its head she pulled the trigger.

It missed.

Eva cursed her luck and took aim again. The second bullet hit its target but did little to slow it down. The devil groaned in pain but just kept climbing. Eva sighed at realizing what she would have to do. It would be fun but dangerous. More importantly she only had one shot at it. Grabbing her mothers sword from its sheath attached to her side and holstering her gun. She ran her hand across the sharp blade.

"Here we go."

Closing her eyes and counting to three, Eva dropped the blade before stepping off the building behind it. The creature was nearly half way up giving her just enough time to secure the blade between her feet and using her body as the momentum needed to speed the blade up. Eva upholstered her gun and use the last four bullets to slow the devil down. Eva continued to shoot and excitement built up. She didn't make it a habit of jumping off of buildings but when she did she loved the feeling of air flowing through her blond tresses.

Eva holstered the gun when her last bullet was released and held her breath as the demon became close enough for the blade to make contact. The devil cried in agony as the blade lodged in its head and the creatures claws pulled out of the building. With the blade in the falling creatures scull Eva flipped through the air to grab her sword but cursed when her hand missed the handle.

Normally when Eva did something like jumping off of a building she would lodge the sword into the building she was falling from the stop herself from hitting the floor. With her blade to far out of reach she would have to used something else. Placing her feet on the stomach of the falling demon Eve braced for impact. She bent her legs and used her hands to dig into the slimy skin for balance.

Eva's eyes slammed shut as the devils body hit the ground and a relieved sigh left her lips. Standing shakily from her position on the demon she climbed off and gave it a hard kick for good measure.

"Damn devil."

The creature was a pain in her ass and she didn't appreciate it. She grimaced as the smell of the slime reminded her of the slime on her hands. A frown grew on her face as she tried to shake the gunk of but it wasn't coming off. She groaned before kicking the demon one last time. Not only would her hands be a bitch to clean, but so would her favor boots.

Moving to retrieve her sword from the devils skull she made her way to the neck of the creature and in one swift slash cut its head off. You can never be too careful with these creatures, her father always told her that.

Putting her sword back in the sheath attached to her back she walked away from the creature and walked until reaching her destination. Seven blocks from where the devil lay decapitated was a bar. She walked into the bar with her head held high, ignoring the lewd looks she received from the drunks and made her way straight to the bathroom. After 15 minutes or scrubbing her hands the gunk finally came off. She exited the bathroom and walked to the bar. She sat on an unoccupied stool and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her.

The bar was nearly empty, only one other person sat by the bar while a handful huddled around the pool table, all men. They stared at her as though they had never seen a lady before, a mixture of curiosity and lust. Eva was disgusted by the stares.

The bartender finally made his way to her and placed the glass he was cleaning down and leaned over the mahogany counter. Eva could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey beautiful, whatchu' havin tonight."

Eva held back a grimace at the man's dialect and sent him a sweet smile. "Nothing on your menu, babe. I need to see your boss, can you go get him for me?"

The man looked surprised for a moment before picking up his discarded glass and cleaning it again. "Now, wassa beauty like you want witha brute like that?"

Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Many times she would meet with a man to collect her pay and they would in turn mock her for her small frame and the fact that she was a woman. She hated when men assumed woman were delicate flowers. Sexist bastard. "I completed my job so I'm expecting to get paid for my efforts."

The tender eyed Eva before shaking his head in disapproval,of her job choice probably, and moving away from her and into the back.

While she waited for the boss to come out she pulled her phone from her pocket. 2 new text messages. The first from her best friend, the second from her father. She clicked the first message open and laughed at the message.

_Shit girl, when you coming home? Your dad's getting on my nerves. _

Her best friend was an interesting character. She was the type of girl who would kill first and ask questions later. She had grown up in the hunters business with Eva so they were inseparable. Her mother was Eva's aunt and both of her parents died in the same mission that took her mother. Her dad took her in after that.

Exiting the message she quickly opened her father's message.

_Don't die. Don't forget to get the money. _

Eva rolled her eyes. Her father sure was a caring man. Quickly sending a reply to them both, she quickly placed her phone in her leather jacket as a butch man dressed in a white business suit came out of the room the bartender disappeared behind. He walked around the bar to stand in front of her, a frown was settled on his face.

Eva stood from her place at the bar to greet the man. She flashed him a smile, "You the man who's paying me?"

Her smile nearly dropped as the man's frown grew. His eyes dropped down to her feet before slowly making their way up her frame and stopping at her breasts. Eva would have gawked at the action but she was used to it. Working in this business for 3 years, since she was 14, would get you used to certain things.

Crossing her arms over her chest to block his line of sight, she waited patiently for the man to snap out of his daze.

"You took down the demon? Aren't you kind of... small, to be in this line of business? You should be doing something more productive with your life," the man placed an arm on the bar and leaned in close to Eva, "like having my babies."

Eva nearly gagged. Dropping her smile, she slipped her gun out of its holster and rested it on the man's crotch. It made her feel good to see the mans face go pale. Her eyes traced the room to see if anyone would stop her and was pleased that she was being ignored. The only one who noticed anything was the bartender who looked as though he was trying his best not to pee on himself. Eva scoffed to herself, now whose delicate?

"I have a better idea. Either you give me my money, or I'll make sure you never have kids." Her smirk grew as she clicked the safety off. It didn't have any bullets but he didn't know that.

The man looked at the bartender and stuttered as he told him to grab the suitcase. The bartender quickly ran into the other room only to return shortly after.

Eva hummed as she clicked the safety on her gun back on and holstered it before reaching over the bar to take the suitcase from the tender. She placed the case on the bar to quickly look inside. Cash lined up in neat rows, that's how she liked it. Locking the suitcase up she headed for the door. "Well boys, it was fun. See you next time! "


	2. Not a family, Not a home

Chapter 2: Not a family, Not a home.

Eva hummed to herself as she made it to the front door of her house, suitcase in hand. She hand't called it a home since her mother left them. Her father changed when he lost his wife. He threw away the caring nurture a father should provide for his child and replaced it with a drill sergeant whose only mission in life is to train someone strong enough to handle any situations. Her mother died when she was ten.

Making her way up the steps, she pulled out a small mirror from her pocket to make sure no cuts marked her face. Last time she came home with a cut on her temple her father upped her training in order to ensure she would never be harmed on a mission again. It was the worse few weeks of her life. Feeling satisfied about finding none, she slid the mirror in her pocket and opened the front door.

The house she lived in was located in the richer part of town but the inside was different from those around. Once you opened the door you weren't greeted with the sight of a living room fully equipped with a television and a sofa. Instead, the first thing your eyes saw was an oak wood desk sitting on wooden floors, always occupied by a little old lady with white hair, a round frame, and cat eyed glasses named Mandy. Eva hated this woman with a passion, she was the definition of the phrase, 'bitter old woman.'

Eva smiled as she made her way over to the woman. The woman frowned in response. Mandy didn't like Eva as much as Eva didn't like her. Mandy had often complained to her father about Eva's rebellious tendencies, often saying that one day Eva would get them all killed. Eva could understand the rebellion part, she never listened, but the killing part was a little stretched. She would always do what she could to protect her loved ones.

"Where's my dad?" Eva swore she saw the woman's eyes roll as she picked up the only phone on the desk and dialed a number. Eva placed the suitcase by her feet and leaned forward against the desk.

"He's not answering his office phone so he must be in his room."

The one good thing about living in a nice neighborhood is a big house. The house was two stories big with a total of 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms. Out of the five rooms, the three upstairs were occupied as bedrooms the two downstairs substituted as offices. Her father had a bedroom to himself while Eva and her cousin, Sam, shared one. The other bedroom was occupied by another couple of teenagers who Eva didn't really care for. It's not that she didn't like them, but she had no connection to them. They had not been hunters for as long as Eva but they were always out killing stray demons for training. Their parents had been taken by demons and they were living alone until her father found them and offered to train them.

Her father was building a coven. Though only 5 people lived there, many other hunters came in and out of the house during all times of the day in order to check in with her father. Her father was the man in charge.

Grabbing her suitcase, Eva saluted to the bitter old woman before making her way up the stairs. She was almost surprised the woman didn't make any snide remarks behind her back.

"Brat."

Eva almost laughed, she spoke to soon. "Bitch." She whispered under her breath as she ran up the steps and walked to stop in front of her fathers bedroom.

Eva took a moment to run her fingers through her hair in attempt to maintain the tangle and brushed the dirt off of her cloths. Shrugging her shoulders at the dirt that stayed, Eva slowly knocked before opening the door. "Father? Are you busy?"

Her fathers voice flowed through the door in a stern "Come in." before Eva made her way into the room.

Her father was sitting on a chair in the corner of his room reading a newspaper. His hair was pepper colored and always neat, even if he went on a mission himself it always stayed in place. He was wearing his reading glasses and Eva always saw him in a suit.

He didn't even lift his head as Eva walked further into the room. She whistled to herself as she stood in front of her father, he normally looked over her before they talked about anything else. "I'm done with the mission."

The graying man slowly lifted his gaze from the paper in his hands and surveyed his child. She was sloppy, a mess, but she had no visible wounds. Eva held her breath and waited for the verdict. Would her training be upped again?

Her father nodded before his gaze went back to the article he was looking at. Eva released her breath and sighed in relief.

Turning on her heels, Eva made her way over to the queen size bed in the middle of his master bedroom. She turned her back to the bed before tossing the suitcase on the sheets and throwing herself backwards. She loved the feel of his mattress, it was so bouncy.

"Get off of my bed, you're dirty."

Eva grunted at the order and ignored it. Instead, she sat up straight and sat on the edge.

"Any complications?"

"None, other than the fact that this piece of shit-"

"Language"

"Gun you gave me ran out of bullets, and it's fire power isn't as good. When do I get my own gun back?" Eva unholstered her gun and walked it over to her father. She waited impatiently as he reached his hand out and took it from her.

He looked over it for a while before placing it on the counter next to his chair. "It was a prototype, you were simple testing it out. You'll get your guns back when I feel you deserve them."

This is the part that pissed Eva off. What kind of father would send his own daughter into a dangerous situation without any decent form of protection, just a prototype? If her mom was here it would have never happened.

"And before you open your smart mouth, I've trained you to handle any situation."

Eva bit her lip at that. Of course he trained her well but that's besides the point.

"Did you remember to get paid?"

Eva clenched her hands into fist to keep from yelling. Getting loud with him was the worst thing to do in any situation. In his mind, yelling at him means punishment, punishments were violent.

"On the bed."

She watched as her father turned the page of his newspaper before nodding his head towards the door. That was his way of telling her to get out. Eva straightened her back and lifted her head as she walked out of her fathers room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Eva released a deep breath before making her way to her room, on the other side of the hall. He was such an asshole, Eva couldn't wait to turn 18 and move out on her own. She vowed to leave the hunters life alone as soon as she could, meet a nice guy, settle down, have a family, and raise her kids to be normal children. They would never be treated as employees.

Finally reaching her bedroom door, she pressed her ear against it and was disappointed to not hear anything on the other side. Sam must be outside doing God knows what at, Eva looked at her watch, 10 o'clock at night. Eva opened the door and went straight to her dresser.

Her room was drastically smaller than her fathers and not as organized. Posters of Sam's favorite singers lingered on the walls and bunk beds sat by the opposite wall. Eva's dresser was placed by the window with their small television and Sam's dresser was crammed into the walk in closet. Both girls were grateful they barely had any cloths. They had the smallest room in the house.

Grabbing her pajamas and a change of undergarments, Eva left her room and made way for the bathroom. Entering without knocking, she was grateful it was unoccupied. She locked the bathroom door behind her and started the water, she would enjoy this shower. It was her favorite part of the day.

After washing and getting dressed, Eva slowly made her way into the kitchen to look for some food. The kitchen was downstairs so she was forced to see bitter old Mandy again but the thought of food made it worth it. She hadn't eaten anything since earlier that day and her stomach was beginning to protest on it. Luckily her dad wasn't there to hear it. He probably would have lectured her about doing work on an empty stomach. She rolled her eyes at the thought, she could handle herself.

Eva smiled in delight as the opened up the oven to put a frozen pizza in. It wasn't her favorite dish but it was enough to state her hunger. She pulled herself up on the counter and waited for the timer to ding. She was never good at cooking so hopefully this worked out okay. Last time she used the oven she almost started a fire because she accidentally placed a towel in with the food.

"Bout time you get here."

Eva smiled at Sam as she walked into the kitchen. Eva hopped off of the counter she was sitting on as Sam gave her a hug. Eva figured this is what it would feel like to have a older sister. Someone who cares about you.

"How was your mission? What took you so long to get here? Your father was being an ass."

Eva laughed at that, she had no doubt it was true. Her father was an ass all the time. "I had a little more trouble than I should have. The gun was a piece of crap so it was hard to shoot."

Sam nodded her head in understanding before turning and noticing the pizza in the oven, "Well shit, you're cooking something. I think it's burning."

"Crap!" Eva pushed Sam out the way as she reached for the off switch to the oven. Quickly, she grabbed the oven mite from its hook and grabbed the pan and dropped it on the stove. Luckily, Sam came just in time. The pizza looked fine. "Yes, my first dish is complete."

Sam laughed in the back ground and Eva turned to glare. "Oh, put that look away. I'm so proud of you for making such a complicated dish."

Eva rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. Sam wouldn't let her eat this pizza alone, Sam ate everything.

Sitting down at the table, the two enjoyed the pizza in silence. Once the pizza was gone Sam leaned back in her seat, a smirk on her face. Eva knew that smirk all too well. It meant she had something planed, something that would get them both in trouble if they got caught. "What now? You already got my guns taken away."

"How much do you know about demons?"

Eva tilted her head in confusion, "Enough to know that I should kill them on site."

Sam nodded in agreement before leaning her elbows on the table and whispering so Eva was forced to do the same, "What about the legendary dark knight?"

Eva knew her eyes were sparkling with interest. It was her favorite tell, one her mother often told her as a child. Every hunter knew about him. He was infamous as a demon who could not be killed. "What about him?"

"Let's see if we can find him, tonight"

For the first time in her life, Eva felt unsure. Even if she was sure about her capabilities as a hunter, she was unsure about her abilities in fighting a demon of his nature, even if he was as against his kind as the legend stated. "I don't know."

"You wimp, man up and come with me. We don't have any missions tomorrow so we can just sneak out and sneak back in. No one will ever know."

Eva placed her face in her hands and sighed. This is why she always got into trouble. Sam always tempted her with the most rebellious of acts. "Fine, I'm in. Let's go upstairs so I can change and then we can go at midnight, lights out."


	3. Charmed

A/N: Ahh… Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the others. I changed the directions 4 different times before settling on this. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Charmed

Midnight had come mush quicker than anticipated and Eva was becoming irritated as she followed her cousin down the streets of the slums. She never liked this part of town and she never would. Drunks lingered and catcalled the two as they made their way to wherever Sam was leading her to and Eva didn't appreciate it. Eva was positive that Same used the legend as a way to get her to go to a club with her. Eva hated clubs.

Eva was proven right when Sam lead her into a building called _Devils Den. _Grabbing hold of Sam's jacket so not to loose her, Eva looked around the crowded place. Bodies meshed into one another as people danced and the smell of alcohol only grew the longer they were there.

"Sam, what are we doing here? I thought we were looking for the dark knight." Eve had to yell over the music, it was to loud to hear herself think.

Sam ignored the call as her eyes searched the area for something. Eva assumed it must have been important for Sam to just ignore her. Releasing her cousins jacket, Eva changed directions and headed to the bar. She wasn't legal to drink yet but this was the slums. You could be 14 and given alcohol.

"Hey, bartender!" Eva shouted over the noise. Luckily the bar wasn't crowded like the dance floor so she was only fighting the sound of the music.

Her eyes connected with the man behind the bar and she smiled as she waved him over. He smiled in response and finished serving his current customer before making his way to her. He was handsome, Eva could admit, but not her type. He had the stereotypical blond hair and blue eyes, something Eva found pretty on herself but not handsome on a male. She wanted something different.

"Hey, my name is Daniel and I'll be your bartender for tonight. What can I get for you?"

Eva placed her finger on her lip as she thought about it. She didn't know what she wanted, Sam normally ordered for her. "Something fruity would be good."

"That all you want? Sure you don't want anything else? Like, my number?"

Eva laughed at his attempt. Of course the bartender would hit on her. It's the exact reason she hated bars. "A drink is all."

Eva's eyes remained focused on the bartenders hands as he made her drink. She didn't trust people easily and she was wise to do so. Just as he was finished making her drink he slid a pill into her glass and watched as it dissolved in the liquid. Another reason Eva didn't like clubs like these. Since she was young they thought she was easy to manipulate.

"Actually," She waited until the bartender made his way over to finish talking, "I don't need the drink anymore. Thanks anyway."

Eva moved away from the bar before searching for Sam. Eva felt a sense of relief when she found Sam talking to a complete stranger. One who looked different from every other man in the room. He was uniquely eye catching.

"Sam!"

Sam turned towards Eva at the call of her name and smiled brighter than Eva had ever seen. "Eva, there you are. This is Michael."

Eva smiled at the man and blushed as he took her hand to place a kiss on it. Eva wasn't one for romances but it still felt nice.

"Eva," She shivered as her name left his mouth, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

The blush remained on Eva's cheeks as she stared at the man. He was just so attractive with his dark black hair and yellow eyes. Warning bells went off in Eva's mind as she realized Michaels features were to unique to be human. Hopefully Sam didn't really fall for the charm of this man. "Pleasures mine."

"Samantha, you never told me you had such attractive friends."

Sam giggled like a school girl and Eva almost gagged. It was the most annoying sound she had ever heard. Sam made eye contact with Eva through the laugh and Eva knew instantly that this was her cousins target. Eva didn't know why but she trusted Sam enough to follow her lead.

"Didn't know I had too, I thought I could have you all to myself."

Eva held back a frown as her cousins voice got lower and she leaned up against the demon.

"Well," Eva lowered her voice a few octaves and ran her fingers down Michaels chest, coming to a halt above his belt, "Now that I'm here, you may as well share."

Eva's smile tightened as Michaels arm wrapped around her. "Ladies, there's enough of me to go around. Why don't we go some place quieter to have some fun of our own?"

Eva forced a giggle out along with Sam as Michael led them out of the club.

The air was chilly as they made their way down the cracked sidewalks. People were no longer howling at them but instead passed out, or making out, due to their intoxication. Eva swore she saw a couple having sex in an alleyway.

Glancing down to her watch, Eva noticed it was working on 3 in the morning. She hopped this would end quickly. Her father normally woke up at 5, that left 2 hours to get home and into bed.

She allowed herself to be pulled as Michael led them into a dark ally. Eva rolled her eyes and noticed Sam do the same. Typical devil.

Michael pulled the girls to stand on opposite ends of the wall, they both shared a quick look before the demon turned to look Eva in the eyes. Thinking that Sam was to charmed to make any moves by herself, he placed his hand to cup her jaw and Eva shivered at the feel of his growing nails. That was as far as it needed to go. Without Michael noticing, Eva pulled her gun, which she had stolen from her housemates room, from its holster and jammed the muzzle of the gun into his stomach. She tilted her head in fascination as the demons face paled.

"Stop touching me."

Before Michel could move to make an escape the silver blade of a sword stopped him in his place. As they had been trained, Sam maneuvered her sword to the demons neck. If he moved the wrong way one of two things would happen to him. Either his head would be cut off, or a hole would be blown into his stomach.

"What do you wenches want?"

Sam raised a brow at the change of town and Eva smirked. That was more like it. His tone was no longer smooth, it was scratchy and demonic. His yellow eyes grew into a blood red and Eva knew they had pissed him off.

"We just have a small question for you. If you give us the answers we want we'll be more than willing to let you go."

Michael eyes stayed focused on Eva's and Eva concentrated on Sam. Eva knew better than to look into the eyes of a vampire. Especially when it's eyes bled red.

Eva could see the smirk form on the vampires lips through the corner of her eyes. She knew he was going to be difficult, most devils were. He held no fear of his current position and his back straightened to show it.

"And what, pray tell, do you want to know so badly that you come into my territory to capture me?" Michael was completely oblivions to the situation he was in. He must have known that the sword wouldn't really hurt him, but he also must have thought the woman were stupid. Eve always drenched her bullets in holy water before loading them into the gun. It was a precaution her father had instilled in her and she would be, almost, grateful for that. She would have to remember to replace the original bullets before returning it.

"We're looking for a certain someone and I've heard through the grapevine that you know everyone on this side of town." Sam voice was stern as she spoke and Michael let out a laugh.

Taking a step away from the gun pointed at his midsection, he placed his hand and pushed the blade away from his neck.

His movements were quick as the force used to push the sword away was enough to overpower Sam completely but Eva's reflexes were quicker.

She aimed her gun and fired.

Jackpot

A smirk formed on her lips as the vampire cried out in pain and grabbed at his bleeding leg.

"You damn bitches" He snarled as his fangs grew long. His hand stained black as the blood poured out. He dropped to his knees as he attempted to stop the bleeding wound.

"I would hold my tonge if I was you." Eva moved to position her gun on at the man's temple.

"What do you want?"

Sam moved to stand by Eva with her arms crossed over her chest and Eva narrowed her eyes. If the man had just listened in the first place then he wouldn't be in his current position.

"We're looking for the dark knight."

The snarls quickly stopped and loud laughter took its place. Eva and Sam exchanged a quick glance before focusing on the man on his knees.

"You think I know where that traitor is? He hasn't been seen in years."

San kicked the vampire down to the ground and placed her foot on the still bleeding wound. Eva held back a wince at the scream of pain the devil released.

"Are you lying to us?" Sam had always been better at integration. It was what her training focused on while Eva's focused on annihilation. It's one of the reasons her father would pair the two up if needed.

"No, you wench! If I knew his head would already be on my mantle."

Eva released a sigh and looked at her watch. It was almost four. This was taking way longer than needed. They needed to head home now if they were going to make it on time. Taking a moment to shoot Michael's other leg so he wouldn't be able to follow them she glanced at Sam and tapped her watch. Sam immediately removed her foot from the wound and the two made their way out of the alley.

Before reaching the end Eva turned on her heels to look at the wounded devil and gave him a sweet smile. A glare was her reply.

"Thanks so much for your help."

The man yelled obscurities and Eva turned to catch up to her cousin.


	4. Nothing Surprising

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I took this chapter in many different directions before settling on this one. Also, do you guys have any suggestions on the dads name? I've got nothing. Side note: The next chapter will be longer in order to make up both for the delay and the length of this one.

Chapter 4: Nothing surprising

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck off."

Eva was pissed. Not only had she lost her cell phone somewhere between her house, the club, and the alley way, she was also unable to come up with a valid excuse as to why she was coming into the house as her father was in the kitchen getting breakfast. Eva vaguely wished they had snuck in through the window.

"Seriously Eva, I'm sorry"

"Seriously Sam, fuck off."

Not only was she not allowed another cell phone for loosing her old one, she was also forced into doing extra training until her father said other wise. If there was one thing Eva hated more than anything it was training.

"Can you at least talk to me?"

"No, fuck off."

Eva smirked at the sigh that left Sam's lips. Sam had been apologizing for the last week, ever since their little act of rebellion. Needless to say, Sam had hardly gotten into any trouble even though she was the cause of it. While Eva had to add 2 extra hours onto her training, Sam only added 1.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Doubt it."

Sam huffed before dropping the cloth in her hand. Eva's eyes remained on the gun that the two were to clean. It was one of the many punishments his father had given them.

"Don't be a little bi-"

"Eva, your father wants you."

Eva and Sam looked to the door of the training room at the voice. Ean, the other teenager who lived in the house, was leaned against the frame of the door. If Eva knew didn't know any better she would say Ean was interested in Sam by the way his eyes stayed on her cousin even though he was addressing her.

Getting up and placing the gun on a shelf, Eva whipped her hand on her jeans and made her way to the door. "Fine." Eva walked out of the room as Ean moved to take her seat. He was, apparently, going to keep Sam company while she was gone.

##

The walk to her fathers office was slow and agonizing. Eva had no idea what the man would need her for and if she had her way she never would. The man had't spoken to her since he issued her punishment.

Eva knocked on the wooden door and waited for him to acknowledge her before pushing the door open. He was sitting behind his desk, torso bent as he scribbled words into a notebook. It was his favorite journal, he always wrote in it.

"You needed me."

Silence was her answer and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Sir?"

He looked up then, his face stern. Eva would have flinched if the stern look wasn't his permanent one.

"Eva, come sit." He lifted his hand, pen grasped between his fingers, and motioned for one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk.

Eva narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she moved to take a seat. She slowly slid into the seat but relaxed as soon as her butt hit the cushion. It was hard to feel anything but comfort in the seat, it was perfect.

"Have you finished your punishment for the week?"

It was no longer comfortable, his tone of voice ruined it for me. Eva thought on the question. If Sam didn't run off with Ean then she would have finished it for her. Eva nodded her head before realized her father couldn't hear a nod. "Yeah, just finished."

Silence settled between the two once again and Eva vowed to never let silence drag on for so long ever again, especially if it was so uncomfortable.

"Good, I have a mission for you."

Eva perked up at the news. A new mission meant she was off of punishment. More importantly, she would be given her weapons back.

"Don't be to excited, girl. It's a scouting mission. I need for you to find something for me. It must be done quickly and expertly."

Eva held back a groan. She hated scouting missions. It normally meant going into old abandoned houses with nothing interesting in them, and almost always coming home empty handed. More importantly, she probably wouldn't be allowed to take her guns. "What am I looking for?"

Her father looked up from his work to throw a manila folder at her, she caught it with ease. "Everything you need is there, go."

Eva mock saluted her father before briskly walking out of the stuffy room. Eva didn't know how he spent most of his days locked up in his office. It smelled of death and solitude. The last ounce of life left when her mother died.

Making her way to her room to grab what she would need, she looked into the folder. Irritation settled over the papers contents. Another old abandoned house, lame.

Groaning out her frustrations, Eva wondered if she would even need her sword. She decided to grab it anyway. With her luck something big would pop out of the shadows.

Finally reaching her room, Eva threw the folder on the bed and strapped her sword to her side. She would need to leave now to make it before dark and she would probably be there all day. It was a simple mission but Eva had this nagging feeling something big was going to happen.

Eva brushed the feeling aside, nothing really surprised her anymore.


	5. Sparda

A/N: Been a while, right? Sorry bout that, it's been stressful. Good news is, though, I graduated University! No more schooling for me, I'm officially done. In honor to cerebrate that huge achievement with you guys, I finally found time to finish this chapter. Plus, I'm currently working on ideas for a new Dante/Lady story. Hopefully that will come shortly after this. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Sparda

It was dark, old, and creepy. It was everything Eva hated in houses like these, especially the ones that creaked with every step she took.

She'd been there for a total of 30 minutes and she was already ready to call it quits and go home. No matter where she searched, the trinket that father wanted was no where in sight. It was a stupid mission, how would she ever find something so small in a house of this size? Eva should have brought Sam as back up.

Walking up the ragged stairs, she neglected to use the rails. Last time she used the rails when going up the stairs of an old house she was gifted with splinters, multiples. It had taken her 3 full days to get them out completely.

She made her way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She held back a wince as the door ground. She didn't know why she was acting so cautious in an abandoned house but the house didn't sit right with her. She was positive something was missing, something that was so obvious that it made it different from every other house she scouted.

She looked around briefly, glancing over the bed and nightstands, before making way to the closet. She searched through the small amount of cloths there before realizing just what made this house so different from all the others. This closet had clothes in it. It had furniture not covered with the shite sheets, and it was clean. This house was clean. A clean house meant someone lived there.

As quickly as she could, Eva slammed the closet door shut and ran to the door. She would do a lot of things for her father, killing demons being one of them, but she would never condone stealing someones property. She may have a fucked up sense of moral but she is no thief.

Eva froze in her steps, eyes widened and arms dropping to her size. There, standing in the doorway, was a man. This was another situation her father didn't teach her how to deal with, how to break out of a broken into house if you get caught by the owner. Eva just hoped he didn't call the cops.

The man was tall, handsome man with eyes that shined through the dark room. An electric blue like many other people she had met in her life time. He had slicked-back white hair. White hair, something she had never seen before, something that didn't match his young face. It was something extremely attractive.

He's clothes showed him to be old fashioned, a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat. It was completely opposite of Eva who preferred to wear leather pants and a red leather jacket. The most eye catching thing the man wore, however, was a large red jewel hanging around his neck. Shit, it's the medallion in the drawing her father had in the file. Go figure.

Silence settled around the two and Eva didn't know where to begin. She looked into his eyes, his gaze felt like he was looking into her soul. An awkward smile tugged at her lips. He half life her arm and gave a small wave.

"Hey."

The man tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. He was probably suspicious as to why she was there. Eva would be too if she found some stranger in her bedroom. "I believe this is called breaking and entering."

His voice was deep and it was intimidating. Eva dropped her hand to her side and an awkward laugh left her lips. "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't know anyone lived here"

Eva really wished he didn't find her in his room. At least then she could attempt to make a break for it. She could try to jump out of the window but the second floor was too high up. Last time she flew out of a second story window this high, she fractured her leg.

"So, since I now know that someone lives here, I'm just going to go." Eva moved to push past the man but he stood firm. No matter how hard Eva push the man would not move. His feet were just as firm as his chest. Eva almost wanted to keep pushing. She looked up at the man when she realized her efforts were fruitless and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look buddy, I'm trying to get out of here. Can you move out of the fucking way?"

The man tilted his head slightly to the side as he thought over what to do with the intruder. "I should call the police."

Panic flooded though her veins. Eva really didn't want to deal with the police, not again. She would need to think quickly in order to get out of this mess. "Or, we can play rock, paper, scissors for my freedom."

The man looked confused at the mention of the name and Eva only hoped that he would agree.

"I do not-"

"Sure you do. That way, I have a 50-50 chance of not getting arrested."

"But-"

"Can't you give a girl a chance? It's not like I stole anything from you?

"It was intended"

"Everything is here, I don't even have a bag to carry anything out with." Eva opened her eyes wide, looked up at the man, and pouted her lips. Pouting normally got her what she wanted. This time proved to be no different as the strange man sighed and held out his hand. Eva held back a squeal of delight as she readied to play the childish game. She would win this game, she always did.

As the two presented their object, Eva gasped at the man held out a rock to her scissors.

"I am calling the police."

"No wait! Best two out of three. That was a practice round anyway."

The man smirked in amusement before allowing the girl another shot. Two rounds became four, and four grew until 10. There was no way Eva could win going further, he noticed she played in a pattern, always throwing scissors, paper, then rock.

"Fuck, this game makes no sense." As the two played the game the reason behind it slowly disappeared. Eva was far to competitive and the man was far to amused. "I have never lost before, not once. How come I can't beat you?"

"The others lost on purpose?" He proposed. He bit his lip tight at the reaction he received.

"What the hell? If they really lost on purpose, I'm seriously going to burn dinner for the next moth." she growled under her breath.

"I will go call the police." The man turned on his heel but stopped as Eva grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back and face her.

"Wait, since I lost in the game, I'll do you a favor for my freedom."

"You have nothing to offer."

"I'll offer my body."

The man eyes her up and down before his gaze turned hard. "What do you take me for?"

Eva gagged in disgust at his tone and used her hands to shield her body. "Not like that, I meant I'll do odd jobs around your house for a while so that you can forgive me."

Looking intrigued, the man crossed his arms over his broad chest and Eva fought to keep her eyes on the man's icy blue ones. Hopefully the man would take her up on the offer. If he did, then she would be able to leave and never came back. The man knew nothing about her, he wouldn't be able to find her. Her father would just have to send someone else to get what he wanted.

Eva wanted to cringe at the punishment she was bound to receive for failing.

"Fine."

The man's voice was firm and Eva squealed in delight. "Thank you! You won't regret this."

Eva thanked the man and continued to thank him as he walked her to the front door. As she was about to take a step into freedom the man clasped her around the wrist. Eva shivered at the sensation and she looked at the man.

"Your name."

Eva sighed in regret, she knew it was too easy. The town they lived in was small. If he knew her name he would find her, she was the only Eva around.

"Eva."

"Your real name?"

Eva bit her lip at the realization that she should have lied about her name. Why didn't she think of that?

"Judging by your reaction, it is." The man released her from his grip and a smile that sped up Eva's heartbeat settled on his face. "I will see you tomorrow."

Barely gaining control of her heart, Eva called out. "Wait, what's your name."

"My apologize, Sparda."

"What?"

"My name is Sparda."

The door slammed shut in her face.


	6. Get me that Medallion

**A/N: **A filler chapter, the next one will be longer. I promise.

**Chapter 6: **Get me that Medallion**  
**

She was used to it by now, at least she should be. The screaming, the yelling, the constant physical and mental abuse she received as punishment. It happened all the time, tending to the cuts and bruises that marked her once flawless body. The scars from her missions were nowhere near as painful as the ones inflicted by her father.

"You stupid girl."

His voice raised.

"I sent you on one mission."

A mark on her body.

"But you can't even do that."

She hissed in pain.

"You're useless to me."

She wanted to cry.

"You're nothing like your mother."

She bit back the tears.

She should be used to this, she wasn't.

She flinched as the man raised his arm again, intending the whip in his hand to cause another laceration on her body. Her back screamed bloody murder as her palms rested flat against the wall. The level of importance correlated with the level of punishment. Eva knew she messed up in the eyes of her father, the medallion must have been important. His arm froze in the air, eyes narrowing as he looked at his child's body.

Eva could see the wheels in his mind spinning, she would give anything to know what he was thinking.

"What was that man's name?"

Eva took deep breath to steady her breathing. "Sparda."

He dropped the whip and left the room. Eva stayed where she was. She didn't understand why the man's name was so important but she knew it was. If the man had the jewel around his neck then he was the rightful owner, an owner her father hadn't anticipated. Eva wished the man would release her so she could tend to her wounds. He re-entered two minutes later.

"What did he look like?"

Eva hesitated in describing the man. She hated how she was after receiving 'punishment,' she hated being weak. Her father looked pleased at the description and for the first time, since her mother died, a charming smile graced his face. It creeped the hell out of Eva.

"Good; get me that medallion by the end of the month." He turned and left.

Had it been anyone else she would have told him to get it himself. Eva gritted her teeth as the pushed her self up off the wall and left the room herself. She stumbled as she walked through the cold hall way and felt a sense of relief that no one was currently in the house with her, other than her father and the bitch at the desk. The other three had gone off on their own mission, demons terrorizing a school or something like that.

She cursed under her breath as she made it to the shower, the hot water hitting her back in a burning sensation. Eva hated the feeling as much as she loved it. It hurt like a bitch but it reminded her that she was still alive. Her father hadn't killed her and she would get through this.

Moments like this made her miss her mom. Though her dad was a strict man before her death, he was also more loving with softer punishments. He only stated using a whip less than a year ago.

As her shower ended, Eva took the time to look at her back in the mirror. Her wounds were an angry red and she hoped it didn't get infected. She opened the cabinet by the bathroom door and pulled out the first aid kit. She was grateful that the antibacterial spray was still there. By the grace of God, she reached behind her and sprayed all of her open wounds before wrapping herself in gauze.

The sting on her back grew as she made her way back to her room. She wouldn't get much sleep that night but she had to be prepared for tomorrow. She had to find a way to repay her debut and steal that necklace.


	7. Month of Misery

Chapter 7

It was almost intimidating as Eva made her way to the front door. She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that nothing should scare her, well, no one except her dad, but that was besides the point. Sparda was no threat to her and she had no reason to be intimidated by him.

She had spent most of her life fighting demons that were two to tree times her size. There was no reason that a door blocking her from the man who towered over her should make her heart throb faster in her chest. Though, in her defense, she was only given a month to get the medallion that the other man wore across his neck, or bad things would happen to her. She shuddered at the thought. Her bruises where still fresh from the previous night.

Eva raised her arm to knock but before her hand reached the wood, the door was swung open and an amused Sparda was standing on the other side. The man smirked in amusement as Eva's arm dropped to her side.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock."

Eva fought down a blush and glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was getting to it."

Sparda smirked as he moved from the front door and allowed his guest entry into his home. Eva's glare softened into a look of hesitation as she entered. Her eyes remained glued to him as he led her into a room that she neglected to notice the day before.

Out of every room in the house that she had seen, this room was the cleanest. The light on the chandelier were bright and the marble floors were spotless. Counters were void of dust and the tables and chairs looked polished. It looked as though the man had thoroughly cleaned the one room in the house in anticipation of her arrival. The rest of the house still looked unused.

So," Eva hesitated to talk to the man and she instantly hated herself for it. Since when did she start acting like a fragile woman who had no mind, opinion, or strength of her own? "What do you want me to do today?"

Sparda turned to look at her and she held back a flinch. Why was his presence so strong? She didn't even notice him the day before, what was different?

"Today, you will cook lunch and we will share a meal."

Silence, a scoff, a look of disbelief, and then full blown laughter was his reply. Eva had never laughed so hard in her life. She expected to do hard labor, like cleaning his filthy house, but cooking was completely unexpected. The only thing making the situation even more hysterical in her eyes was the fact that she couldn't cook to save her life and the poor man didn't even know it.

"Why are you laughing?"

Eva wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the man. Small chuckles escaped through as she tried to regain her composure. "I can't cook."

Her mouth clamped shut at the scrutinizing gaze the man used to look her over for any form of a lie and for the first time in her life she wished she had gone to school and learned home ec. It wasn't her fault that the only womanly figure in her home was the bitchy woman that was probably still sitting in the front of her house.

"Fine, you will help me cook."

Sparda turned away from the woman and made his way to the fridge. Eva stood in shock. She didn't expect him to cook with her. She had honestly hoped that he would make her do something more… laborious. He must have realized that she wasn't as feminine as most girls during their time. He must want to make her suffer.

"Put some water in this pot."

Eva groaned as she moved to do as she was told.

So her month of misery was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, ne? Sorry about that. Sadly, this fiction has hit a wall for me. Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to keep this story up or if my passion in writing this is going to magically rekindle when it comes to DMC, but I wouldn't hold high hopes. With that being said, and a heavy heart, I'm putting my fic up for adoption. If this story ends up being taken before I feel like writing again then I will relinquish my ownership to a new, qualified, owner and probably take a LONG hiatus from FanFiction.**

**As of right now, as to quote the infamous River Song, penny in the air. **


End file.
